The Librarians en drabbles
by Storiesmania
Summary: Recueil de drabbles relatant des moments de la vie des différents persos de la série (UA et canon).
1. Immortel et mortel

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit pour la nuit du Fof du 4 Avril sur le thème Cent.

* * *

Immortel et mortel.

Mon image se reflète dans le miroir. Je me rends bien compte que je suis plus vieux qu'elle mais mon apparence est bien meilleure que celle d'un homme qui aurait atteint les cent ans. En plus, je suis immortel, mais j'aurais quand même aimé être un peu plus jeune. Mais bon, je sais qu'elle m'aime et que je l'aime, alors qu'importe mon apparence, nous resterons ensembles longtemps et j'espère bien qu'elle vivra plus de cent ans. Elle mourra avant moi, mais après elle, c'est certains, je resterais seul et pour bien plus de cent années. Pour l'instant ce jour est encore loin.


	2. Je te jure mon amour éternel

Note de l'auteur:

Petit drabble pour la nuit du Fof dut samedi 6 octobre sur le thème Jurer.

Mon couple préféré dans cette série, même si c'est pas canon. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

Je te jure mon amour éternel.

Elle est blessée, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée alors qu'elle est difficilement revenue au sein de la bibliothèque après une mission en solo. Il n'a jamais été capable de lui avouer les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Mais, alors qu'elle semble s'éteindre dans ses bras, sa peau devenant encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses magnifiques cheveux couleur de flamme perdant de leur éclat, il lui dit :

\- Cassandre, je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas… J'ai vécus des siècles sans que la personne que j'aimais ne me rende mon amour… Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je ne peux pas te perdre aussi…

Il se met alors à la soigner dans une tentative désespérée de sauver sa nouvelle raison de vivre pour toujours et il ajoute en pleurant, lui qui pourtant est peu sujet aux effusions :

\- Je te jure mon amour éternel… Reste auprès de moi…

C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produit et une sphère magique enrobe Cassandre et lui dans une bulle qui la soigne, la ranimant dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit puis dit :

\- Je ne suis pas prête de m'en aller Jenkins.


	3. Reconnaissance

Note de l'auteur:

Petit drabble pour la nuit du Fof du samedi 6 octobre sur le thème Merci.

* * *

Reconnaissance.

L'immortel sourit, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il regarde Cassandre et son coeur bat plus fort. Il est si heureux qu'elle se porte bien et ne l'ait pas quitté comme il l'a craint. Elle l'enlace en le voyant si troublé et cela met du baume sur son coeur abîmé par la souffrance qu'il a vue durant sa longue vie ainsi que celle qu'il s'est vu obligé de donner.

\- Merci…, murmure-t-il.

\- Pour quoi ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Pour être restée et m'accepter tel que je suis… Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

\- Je t'aime mon beau chevalier blanc, ne crains rien, je ne pars pas.

Elle l'embrasse alors qu'il lui dit un énième Merci.


	4. Gardien et chevalier

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit pour la compet de drabbles d'Ange.

* * *

Gardien et chevalier.

Elle est le gardien depuis que la bibliothèque lui a envoyé la fameuse enveloppe blanche l'ayant conduite à protéger l'actuel bibliothécaire. Lui il est là depuis la création de cette institution, il était même là bien longtemps avant. A eux deux ils représentent les meilleurs défenses de leur équipe qui est à leur yeux à tous comme une grande famille. Ancien chevalier de la table ronde, Jenkins est une fine lame qui respire la sagesse et garde un savoir remontant à très loin. Eve quant à elle est une ancienne colonelle de l'OTAN et complète les connaissances de l'équipe en matière d'innovation de techniques de combats modernes en plus de sa puissance de frappe.

Le duo a de nombreuses fois sauvé les fesses du reste de l'équipe qui malgré leurs savoirs propres manquaient encore de connaissances pour se protéger. Enfin, c'était surtout le cas des deux plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, ils reviennent tous deux d'un entraînement avec leur élève. Jenkins soupire de dépit trouvant que le petit voleur ne s'applique pas suffisamment dans son apprentissage. Eve quant à elle arrive avec une tasse de café et une de thé. Elle connaît suffisamment son équipe pour savoir que le petit voleur, Ezekiel et du genre casse pied et que Jenkins se sent mieux après une tasse de thé. Il lui sourit puis dit en prenant la tasse :

\- Je vous remercie colonelle.

\- Pas de problèmes Skippy. Vous avez eu quelques problèmes avec Ezekiel apparemment.

\- Comme d'habitude. Et vous avec Cassandra ?

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux avec un entraînement magique bien qu'elle a assimilé quelques bases du combat.

\- Bon la prochaine fois on échange ?

\- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'il sirote son thé.


	5. Un intrus dans la Bibliothèque !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof du vendredi 2/11/2018 sur le thème

* * *

Un intrus dans la Bibliothèque !

Il est entré, ignorant les dangers qui le guette dans cet endroit. Il avance dans le dédale de couloirs sans savoir que chaque pas risque de lui coûter la vie. Il arrive dans la cuisine, un cri se fait entendre, une voix féminine, puis un bruit de chute. Il se cache et des pas se rapprochent, une voix masculine résonne cette fois :

\- Cassandra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y a un intrus ici ! Il est entré depuis la salle des artefacts !

\- Quoi ?! Un intrus dans la Bibliothèque !, s'exclame le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Il est où ?

\- Je me suis évanouie en le voyant…

\- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- A un gros rat.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était un rat Jenkins ! Tu sais bien à quel point je hais ces bestioles !

\- Oui, je sais. Bon, laisse moi faire, je vais le trouver ton intrus moi, dit le vieil homme, cachant son amusement avant de chercher le rongeur.


	6. Chevalier et pâtisserie

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce drabble a été écris dans le cadre de la compétition de drabble d'Ange, pour la semaine du 6/02 au 13/02 2019

* * *

Chevalier et pâtisserie.

Jenkins est allé faire des courses avec Jake. Le plus jeune lui a fait goûter une délicieuse pâtisserie et le vieux chevalier en a acheté tout un carton suite à ça. Lui qui était pas si fan de sucre que ça auparavant prend désormais plaisir à acheter des gâteaux. Il aime tellement ça que Jake lui a trouvé des cours de cuisines. Le vieil homme est désormais un chevalier du fouet à pâtisserie et son épée prend la poussière à la place où était habituellement rangés les instruments de cuisine, ce qui fait bien rire l'expert en architecture. Mais malgré tout, il a un don pour ça, alors ça leur plais à tous.


	7. Frères de coeur

**Note de l'auteur:**

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la compet de drabbles multi fandom

* * *

Frères de coeur.

Il regarde un documentaire sur l'architecture tandis que Ezekiel, un des autres bibliothécaire, prépare sûrement un tour à sa façon. Une bière à la main, il est bien tranquille, loin de se douter que le plus jeune de leur groupe est pas loin. Il le considère comme un frère, même s'ils sont souvent en train de se battre notamment à cause des farces du voleur. Puis d'un coup, alors qu'il s'est endormi devant la télé, un sceau d'eau lui tombe sur la tête, le faisant sursauter. Puis, une fois remis de sa surprise, Jake bondit sur ses pieds et cours après l'autre homme.

\- Attends que je t'attrapes ! Tu vas le payer petit-frère !

Ce dernier riait, courant à toute vitesse.


End file.
